


lip balm

by lub



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, basically a kakegurui au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lub/pseuds/lub
Summary: what’s this mouth good for if you’re not using it?





	1. leash

**Author's Note:**

> i finally recovered from my  
> namo omegaverse fic being wiped off the face of the earth. -__- and i’ve resurfaced with this...

sana watches jihyo from behind the new girl. she’s distressed - not that anyone knows much of her mannerisms like she does, considering she’s her pet and all. but if she’d stay hers after this match, she didn’t know. the new girl is gambling with numbers the club has never seen before. jihyo was rich, but not hundreds of thousands rich. and a large part of her doubts this new girl is either.

 

“that’s im nayeon,” another pet whispers in her ear. “apparently she just transferred and is already scaring the council to bits. when was the last time we’ve seen  _ mina _ walking freely on campus?”

 

sana smiles, not laughing because jihyo would certainly punish her later. 

 

“how the hell…” jihyo growls.

 

“that looks like it’s game, no?” the girl across smirks confidently, leaning to the side and shooting a look up to sana.

 

sana rolls her eyes at her, and sana wishes the fear from the glint she caught in nayeon’s eye didn’t make her pool in between her legs.

 

“that’s-“ jihyo’s voice shakes.

 

“game.” nayeon answers, emphasizing the word and tagging on an annoyingly bragging laugh.

 

“im nayeon finishes with $750,000. park jihyo finishes with $234,000. her club will suffer the loss of-“

 

“wait.” nayeon cuts off. the broker is visibly annoyed by this, making sana giggle a bit.

 

“give me that pet of yours…” nayeon looks at sana. she’d hate to admit it, but her gaze makes her knees knock. “and i’ll scrap this excessive amount of debt to me.”

 

“that’s not how this works-“ the judge butts in.

 

“then make it work,” nayeon snaps at her. “erase this game from the books if that’s what it takes. my offer to park jihyo still stands.”

 

“and what about her debt to me?” jihyo almost yells.

 

“how much is it?” nayeon looks at sana again. she clutches onto her books hard.

 

“about $200,000,” sana looks down as that gives them food for bickering again. the other pets fight for her, tell them to take her instead, but sana isn’t dumb. it’s obvious that they just want a piece of the new hot girl that’s rich from winnings as their master. sana would be inclined to agree with them. jihyo was good to her - punishments were pleasurable at worst and tasks miniscule at most. but she craved something new. something with swollen lips and low placed spectacles.

 

“you either lose $200,000 in total, or $525,000 plus an interest of 5% a week-“

 

“a week? surely that’s against the handbook!” jihyo looks to the judge. she shakes her head.

 

“take it or leave it,” nayeon says, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

amongst all the chattering and self sacrificing, sana steps forward, standing right beside jihyo. she goes on her knees, looks nayeon in the eye, and speaks her words carefully.

 

“take it.”

 

this leaves the club in an uproar. upset pets, upset gamblers, and an upset jihyo.

 

“seriously?” jihyo harps at her.

 

“it’s for the good of the club,” sana says, acting flawlessly in the best interest of nayeon. “and don’t try and act like you have that kind of money to just pay it off.”

 

jihyo purses her lips, angry eyes trying to burn a hole into the side of sana’s head.

 

“the pet has spoken,” nayeon readjusts her uniform’s tie, getting up to crouch and do the same to sana, except loosening it.

 

“welcome to your new master,” her hand stays on the tie, finger playing with the collar of her dress shirt. “you’ll move into my dorm by…” she checks her watch. it’s 11am. 

 

“how’s 4pm sound?”

 

“good,” sana says, voice airy and shy, as opposed to her confident eye roll from before. it makes nayeon laugh.

 

“see you then,” nayeon smiles, patting the top of her head before she goes.

  
  


________

  
  


sana finishes moving in by 3pm. nayeon is pleased, although she won’t say it outright. she can tell by the way she ushers her to the living room, smiling like she’s won something, sitting  _ right _ next to sana on the couch expanding the length of a small school bus.

 

“there’s miles of couch and you sat next to me?” sana jabs. she was never the obedient type of pet that most house pets were. sana could easily get her debt paid and be a master, so the empty threats she inevitably get mean nothing to her. where’s the fun in being a pet if you can’t frustrate a couple owners? if she’s lucky, it gets her mind blowing sex.

 

nayeon throws an arm over her, unphased by her attitude.

 

“is this bratty persona your way of trying to feel power again?” she says plainly. “i’ve heard a lot about you, if that’s what the shocked mug you have on is about. rank: mittens, never been a master at any point, one of the wilder type that sleeps with other masters. and apparently even some pets.”

 

sana tenses. 

 

“what’s wrong?  _ cat  _ got your tongue?” 

 

sana balls up her fists. “don’t act like you’ve gotten a one up on me. i know you’ve had your way with lots of pets in your short stay. i’ve heard all about how your mouth does  _ wonders _ ,” sana fakes a moan, throwing her head back and imitating someone fingering themselves.

 

“that’s enough.” nayeon says firmly.

 

“aw, playing tough guy now, are we?” sana teases, hand on nayeon’s cheek, cupping an excuse to slap her slightly.

 

nayeon growls, grabbing her wrist and pulling the hand off her face. “i  _ said _ enough.”

 

sana’s other hand comes up to nayeon’s neck, playing with her collar, flicking at the button.

 

“if you really think i’d have sex with  _ you _ -“

 

“oh really? wanna know what my first master ever said to me?” sana jerks out of her grip and sits on her knees facing away from nayeon. she bends over, still in her skimpy school uniform, meaning nayeon sees right up her skirt. her pink panties practically shine through her black stockings.

 

“ _ take off your clothes sweetheart, _ ” sana mocks the past master, pulling down her stockings, wiggling her hips. “now imagine those full, swollen lips on what’s underneath,” sana moans out, giggling as she pulls the stockings back up. nayeon is noticeably flustered, cheeks pink and flushed.

 

“see? and just like that you’re drooling over me,” she smiles.

 

nayeon chuckles, quiet as sana leans in closer and closer to her ear. but before she can tease her, her hand is pressing against her neck.

 

“you should know your place by now,  _ pet _ ,” she smirks, hand tightening its grip. “sit.”

 

sana swallows, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she sits back. nayeon surveys her body, eyes glossing over as she takes in every inch.

 

“i doubt anyone’s fucked you like they should,” nayeon mumbles, confident as she squares herself up to sana’s hips. 

 

“why do you say that?” sana asks, nearly breathless.

 

“to seduce you,” nayeon laughs. her knee dips to meet sana’s wet, warm core. sana feels herself drench even more when she does that, moaning out with a slight twitch.

 

“so loud already. i haven’t even got your panties off,” nayeon laughs again, finger tracing her jaw. 

 

she flicks her lips. sana recoils, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

 

“what’s this mouth good for if you’re not using it?” she smirks, parting her lips enough to kiss her. sana’s instantly frustrated when it’s a quick peck, thrashing out a little when nayeon holds her by her wrists.

 

“relax, pet. i know you  _ animals _ go into heat and all that, but you can wait, can’t you?”

 

“wait for what? you said you’d never have sex with me,” sana rolls her eyes.

 

“i never said that.”

 

“you were about to. it’s implied.”

 

nayeon bites her ear, groaning when sana rolls her hips up. “i’m starting to understand why the rule ‘don’t be nice to pets’ exists,” nayeon says against her neck. “now be a good pet and roll over.”

 

sana nods frantically, quickly turning over and even perking her hips up.

 

“good girl,” she encourages, happy when she tugs down both pieces of clothing under her skirt.

 

“i could eat you out…” she says, contemplating as she kneads sana’s ass, skirt covering her hands. sana pushes towards nayeon as her way of saying yes. but she only laughs. 

 

“or we could have a little fun on our first night together,” she smiles, swatting her cheeks then grabbing them to realign with their hips. “go fetch your collar. it’s in the top drawer of the dresser in the bedroom.”

 

“i thought i was your first pet...” she teases.

 

two hands come down hard on her ass, making her jerk forward and once again fight back tears.

 

“was that your command? to talk back?” nayeon pushes her face into the cushions with a single thrust of her hips. 

 

“hmmm?” nayeon pursues. humiliated, sana does as she’s told, fetching the light pink collar with a tiny little heart charm on it. it says  _ nayeon’s _ in somewhat fancy letters. it’s nothing out of the ordinary for sana. in fact, considering some of the masters sana’s dealt with, this is one of the more tame requests she’s gotten.

 

“i have only one rule,” nayeon says against her cheek, moving her hair to put the collar on comfortably.

 

“keep this on at all times.”

 

sana feels the leather tighten on her neck.

  
  


____________

  
  


the rule was easy enough to follow. if anything, she loved how everyone stared at her, gossiping about jihyo’s loss and nayeon’s gain in her midst. it was even more satisfying when nayeon stopped her in the hall, playing with the charm with her name adorned on it as she spoke to her. she could feel everyone around them stare, hear the chimes of people gasping and talking of them.

 

“you only have one more class right?” she says, eyes as glossy as they were last night. they look down at her in the collar with the same hunger, making sana fight back a moan.

 

“yes,” sana chokes out.

 

“so you’ll be home by… what? three?” she says, still eyeing her up and down like she’d ravage her right there, in front of everyone. sana hasn’t had enough time with her yet to know. especially with how much the girl liked to push and pull.

 

“uh, three thirty,” she stutters. she was usually so in control during these ordeals, or at least at the same level. but nayeon never failed to make her feel so  _ small _ .

 

“you’ll be home by three,” she repeats. she finally looks her in the eye, light making her brown eyes twinkle. sana finds it so intimidating - how the light seems to shimmer in her eyes like a kid who spotted something shiny. yet she knows nayeon is just building her up for nothing, frustrating her to no end just to not give her her fill. 

 

last night, they’d gotten so close. nayeon left bruises on her collarbone, got sana down to nearly nothing, but something seemed to snap her out of a trance. and that was the end of their fun. sana had to rub one out as silently as she could in the shower afterwards. she’s convinced her wobbling gave her away, but nayeon didn’t say anything. 

 

so today she planned on getting her frustrations out  _ before  _ heading to her, preferably with one of the cute pets jeongyeon owns. or the master herself.

 

yet here they are, just as frustrated as they were, but now sana has no choice but to sit through it.

 

“yes,” sana finally says.

 

“yes what?” nayeon smiles, leaning forward so that their noses graze each other.

 

“yes master,” sana hardens, sighing heavily when nayeon laughs and pats her in passing.

  
  


_________

  
  


“how kind of you to wear something  _ much _ easier to get by than yesterday,” nayeon grins.

 

“as if you’ll do anything about it,” sana tries to coax.

 

“aw, is that a challenge?” she says, hand leaving a mark as it slaps her already red butt. “how cute.”

 

sana bites her lip, tasting a bit of blood as she tries to keep herself upright. she tries not to shake when she pulls her lace underwear down her thighs, shivering when she blows on her clit. sana moans in anger, voice almost sounding like a cry.

 

“don’t get so worked up so soon, baby,” her voice sends chills down sana’s spine, making her arch her back. suddenly, two fingers are inside her, going at an achingly slow pace.

 

“better now?” she says nicely, kissing the bit of skin peeking out against her uniform above her hips. the uniform was quickly ruined, cardigan discarded on the floor and tie tugged off in favor of a leash. curiously, nayeon left the tag on her. the one with her name and rank.

 

but sana doesn’t think about why or why not, just falls to her elbows as nayeon fingers her faster.

 

“i’ll take that as a yes,” she says when sana moans. it’s long, exasperated, and desperate. nayeon has to keep her composure, almost failing when her fingers motion a stuttered thrust in her as her moans get louder.

 

sana bites her own finger, tears streaming down her cheeks as the frustration from the past twenty-four hours is slowly chipped away.

  
  


but then she stops.

  
  


nayeon pulls out silently, staring blankly when sana rolls over.

 

“why’d you-“

 

nayeon sucks the tip of her fingers. “just getting a little taste,” she interrupts, pushing sana down into the couch as she takes her fingers in her mouth again. “and  _ boy _ is it good.”

 

she can practically feel nayeon’s mouth watering as she watches her, eyes fluttering open when she pulls them out with a pop.

 

“sweet,” she says in revelation. “sweet and… different.”

 

“hmmm?” sana smirks, rolling her hips up. her now wrinkled dress shirt slides out of her skirt, exposing a bit of her stomach.

 

“you know what i said.”

 

“i don’t think i do,” her smile grows a bit, and nayeon notices.

 

“don’t be so flattered,” she smirks back. her hand reaches up and grabs her tag. “minatozaki sana: mittens.”

 

“if you’re about to flaunt your money and rank again, then save it,” she grunts, grabbing nayeon’s wrist. but she pulls her up slightly by the tag, back arching as nayeon’s words are warm against her neck.

 

“who said being mittens was a bad thing?” she whispers, nipping at her collar. “in fact, i’d do anything to keep you down there.”

 

“so this is purely a control thing?” sana ponders, surprised when nayeon kisses up her neck.

 

“ _ this  _ as in… between us?” she asks, sounding innocent and small. “no…” she kisses along her jaw. 

 

“then?” she struggles to say, intoxicated by nayeon’s scent. she smells of something warm and exotic, and it riles sana up more than she’d like to admit.

 

“maybe i genuinely enjoy your company,” she says, making sure she sounds as unsure as possible.

 

“and you don’t think i’d bat an eye at you if i was a master?” she asks, running a hand through nayeon’s hair as she kisses back down her neck.

 

“maybe.”

 

sana stays quiet, whimpering slightly when nayeon tugs at her collar now.

 

“don’t you think it’s more fun this way?” nayeon says when she reaches her jaw.

 

“you sure are insecure for a master,” sana laughs, words retaliated with a harsh hickey to the base of her neck.

 

“and you sure are bratty for a house pet drowning in debt,” she tugs at the leash now, then her dress shirt.

 

“you’re stupid to think i can’t easily pay it off… even dumber to think i can’t buy you or your family out,” she moans breathily, spreading her fingers out and pulling hard at nayeon’s hair. nayeon whimpers as her lips are ripped away from sana, much to sana’s pleasure.

 

“oh? maybe not. maybe you’d like that then, wouldn’t you? being bossed around? or crying as someone roughs you up piece by piece?”

 

“quiet,” nayeon snarls.

 

“you have such a bad temper,” sana pouts. “no fun to play with.”

 

she crosses her arms, slight “hmph” as nayeon just stares.

 

“get up.” she commands, getting off of her and walking to the coat wrack.

 

sana’s startled, hoping with everything in her that she didn’t cross a line... or maybe-

 

“what?” she throws her legs off the couch, starting to slide her underwear back on.

 

“leave those off,” nayeon says, throwing her the cardigan she ripped off of her earlier. “and put that on.”

 

“but-“

 

“but nothing. meet me at the usual place when you’re ready. take too long, and i’ll be sure to think of a punishment… come downstairs with those frilly little things on again, and i’ll do the same. got it?”

 

sana nods, scrambling to fix herself.


	2. slipshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if nayeon gambled sana’s patience for her, well...

nayeon doesn’t want to regret what she’s about to do.

 

“pet?”

 

but she will.

 

“yes?” sana smiles, walking over excitedly to where nayeon sits. the show she’s putting on is an annoyingly believable one. maybe she won’t feel so bad after all.

 

nayeon snaps, pointing to the floor by her feet. sana is quick to comply, getting on her hands and knees at her whim. she hates this. hates all the awe from the boys surrounding the gamblers even more.

 

“you’re new, but you know how to train a pet…” the rivalling gambler says. tonight nayeon is against jeongyeon. 

 

“you’re old around here, and don’t know how to gamble…” she retorts. “i raise one.”

 

“moving onto the card round,” the overseer says.

 

_ fuck this _ , sana thinks as a gust of wind blows (probably from a rabid teenage boy) her skirt up. she’d listened to nayeon earlier, left nothing on underneath, and now… well, she’s regretting it.

 

“with a full suit, turn nine goes to im nayeon,” sana barely hears the overseer say. she jerks, trying to get her attention. she’s sure there’s glass in her hands from the alcohol these dumb freshmen have strewn everywhere.

 

“settle  _ down _ down there, mittens. i’m busy making double what you owe,” she says, voice dripping with such a demeaning lack of worth for sana. she’d remember that later… when her aching hands are dripping all over nayeon’s satin sheets.

 

and everyone’s laughing at her master’s little joke. because that’s what they’re supposed to do.

 

sana hates it - suddenly the collar feels like it’s chafing.

“you’re bluffing,” jeongyeon says. “i raise ten chips.”

 

“flip your cards over.”

 

“pig,” jeongyeon says, throwing her cards on the table with a huff. she sits back in her chair, more smug than ever.

 

but her smile quickly fades.

 

“10-4 suit.”

 

everyone watching goes quiet. sana scoffs, but nayeon digs the back of her heels into her back.

 

“there’s no-“

 

“and with that, the game comes to a close.” the overseer booms over jeongyeon.

 

“good game, blondie,” nayeon says, throwing her feet off sana. “i’ll come by and collect that $25k by the end of the week.” she says with a sly smile.

 

“i guess that should be enough time…” she mumbles.

 

“wasn’t asking. i was telling,” she pushes those signature glasses of hers back up, glass shining over in the light when she sits back.

 

sana’s face begins to scrunch up in pain as she hasn’t been told to get up yet. there’s no reason for her to stick it out now that everyone is starting to leave, but the other pets were watching her intently. she had nothing to prove to them other than her obedience. it was the only thing that kept the hierarchy of masters and their pets going. sana could only defy in secret, as to not get the council on her bad side.

“and what if i don’t come up with the money? donation deadlines are at the end of the week, too,” jeongyeon looks at the table, down to her fiddling hands.

 

“perhaps you could spare a pet, then?” nayeon looks over to the girls standing by, the ones watching sana’s shaking form. she purses her lips to mask her concern, gesturing the girls over with a small kick to sana’s side. “don’t look so pathetic. get up.”

 

jeongyeon eyes sana sadly, but turns back to her own pets with a fiery gaze.

 

“i could. depends on who you’re asking for,” sana looks at the three of them, hating how they swoon over the jerk.

 

nayeon tries to ignore sana’s staggering frame behind the girls, looking each of them in the eye before fingering at the middle girl’s tag.

 

“this one’s cute…” she plays with the tag, flipping it around until the glare on it subsides. “hirai momo.”

 

jeongyeon shakes her head. “no budge.”

 

“and why not?”

sana finds the nearest bench she can, gasping at her bleeding knees and hands.

“too much debt. i’d lose far more than i’d gain from the transaction,” jeongyeon says, ushering momo to her side of the table.

 

“then how about this,” nayeon puts her feet up, knocking over cards and beer in her wake. “if you don’t cough up the cash, then… we’ll simply gamble again, this time for your pet.”

 

“if you wanted a turn with her, you could’ve just asked-“

 

“save it.” nayeon feels sick to her stomach. “your pets-... they’re not my type. i just…” she looks around. at the walls, at the pets, at  _ sana _ .

 

“sana!” nayeon calls out.

 

“sana?!?” jeongyeon says, bewildered as she looks to where nayeon is shouting.

 

_______

  
  


nayeon carries sana. she’s dismissive and indifferent towards it. no words of anger at how nayeon treated her back there, but no signs of her being okay with it either. the girl is reluctant, even now with several gashes in her skin.

 

“i’d understand why you're skeptic right now,” nayeon grunts as she shoulders her door open. “but please cooperate with me.”

 

“you’re dramatic. it’s just a couple of shards-  _ fuck _ ,” sana can’t keep the act up. it  _ fucking  _ hurts and if her hand didn’t feel split into two maybe she’d punch nayeon’s perfect little face right now.

 

nayeon lays her down on her  _ damned  _ couch. 

 

(another secret to add to the cushions.)

 

“wait a second, alright? my mom’s a doctor. i know more about injuries than i probably should.”

 

they both smile. even with how pissed sana felt, she couldn’t help but find her excitement cute.

 

but the pain comes back in tidal waves, threatening to burn sana’s vision entirely. 

 

“nayeon,” she calls out helplessly. she feels so worthless and humiliated, and  _ god  _ does she feel so wrong for being so turned on by it right now,  _ of all times _ .

 

“coming,” nayeon answers softly, returning to her side with tweezers, ointment, gauze, and bandages.

 

“i wish i could punch you right now,” sana mumbles to nayeon, who frowns and starts examining her hand.

 

“i’m sorry,” she says under her breath, picking at a piece of glass before sana has the time to feel any sort of triumph. “about… kicking you and stuff.”

 

“insincere, but i’ll take it,” sana groans through the pain, only alleviation coming from the couple of seconds after when nayeon rubs ointment into the torn skin.

 

“i meant it,” nayeon tilts her head, wrapping gauze around her left hand.

 

“if you mean it, throw the win for that match.”

 

nayeon pauses.

 

“the match with jeongyeon? it’s not even clear if she’s-“

 

“she won’t pay you back. she’ll prioritize donations over debts. as you should,” sana tells her. nayeon still had a rookie mentality, even with her veteran skill.

 

nayeon seems to mull this over, mumbling to herself as she starts trying to fix the other hand.

 

“i didn’t actually want that pet if that’s what-“

 

“i’m not jealous,” sana says. yelping as another big shard is yanked out. “i’m not,” she continues shakily. “but jeongyeon… i just… trust me, you don’t want to get on her bad side.”

 

nayeon looks up at her, really takes a look at sana. she’s so pretty. even in so much pain-

 

  1. _especially_ in so much pain.



 

“if you meant your apology, promise me you’ll throw the match. i can’t switch masters  _ again _ . especially with someone who could cripple my father's company with a bat of an eye.”

 

nayeon swallows. “should i be scared?”

 

another shard. more cries.

 

“no. the girl is rational enough to do a fair gamble. mess with her status, though… and she’ll take us and anyone associated with us down.”

 

more bandaging.

 

“alright,” nayeon agrees. “i promise i won’t wager you.”

 

“that’s not assuring me you’ll lose the match,” sana says, monotone and out of energy from all the blood loss.

 

“i can’t do that. that’s just setting you up for disappointment,” nayeon says casually, bandaging up her knee and moving onto her last appendage in need of aid.

 

“how so?” sana strains.

 

“it’s all down to pure luck at the heart of it all.” nayeon answers matter-of-factly.

 

“you should know that more than anyone.”

 

she slaps the gauze against her rough skin, and abandons her for the rest of the night.

  
  


_______

  
  


nayeon is surprisingly gentle in the days after.

 

she kisses her. for the first time, it means more than a pawn in their endless banter. nayeon means it, kisses her softly and slowly and suffocates her in her scent. it’s girly and sweet and not at  _ all _ how she sees nayeon.

 

_ just getting a little taste _ .

 

her brain sends out a ringing feeling through her skull.

 

_ sweet _ .

 

_ sweet and… different _ .

 

“sweet,” sana says breathlessly.

 

“hmmm?” nayeon asks, blissed over as she licks her bruised bottom lip.

 

“you smell sweet,” sana says. her words are mindless, and she’d probably be rambling if her brain could actually come up with words. “it’s choking me.  _ consuming _ me.”

 

“don’t get used to it,” she laughs.

 

sana wonders whether that goes for both things.

 

maybe she just changes her perfume often.

  
  


________

  
  


in public she’s not so gentle.

 

she’s up against her locker during fifth period, getting strange looks from everyone passing by.

 

“you forgot this at home,” nayeon says as her shoulder slams her into the locker again. she holds up the collar between them. “it’s a simple rule, really.”

 

“yeah, i know dimwit. but the gauze makes it a  _ bit  _ difficult,” she says carefully under her breath. “you should know that, you had a timer set for hourly ointment applying.”

 

sana laughs. it’s true, but so bittersweet. 

 

looks like she had gotten used to it. she should have listened.

 

“don’t embarrass me, you worthless p-“

 

“don’t spit on me, you imbecile,” sana grabs the collar from her, feeling defeated as the mood from last night slowly deteriorates. every night she goes home to a somewhat kind master, just to step out and have to be reminded of her place so cruelly.

 

“i’m sorry,” nayeon whispers immediately. sana’s surprised.

 

“don’t get the wrong idea,” her eyebrows furrow. “but i am.”

 

“apology not accepted,  _ master _ . are we even now?”

 

nayeon steps back from her, arms that bracketed her falling to nayeon’s sides.

 

she spits on her shoes. “see you at home, mittens.”

 

and just like that, the girl falls into the flow of kids scrambling to get to class, a blob that sana will never recognize.

  
  


________

  
  


“how’s your injuries?” nayeon greets her at the door. again, sana just wants to slap the smug smile off her pretty features. confidence was cute on her, but cockiness just made her look plain ugly.

 

“fine,” she says, walking to the stupid fucking couch dejectedly like she always does. “who are you gambling tonight?”

 

“already gambled. jihyo played much too desperately in an attempt to redeem herself and wagered a night with her last pet. i don’t really need any more money, so i figured i could use the company.”

 

sana is scared shitless when she finally spots the girl on the unused recliner adjacent to the couch.

 

she’s gorgeous. and certainly more well endowed than sana. 

 

______

  
  


all sana gets is an earful of nayeon fucking the girl senseless.

 

she’s insanely wet and vocal, and nayeon seems to be performing well, if the quick paced slapping of skin is any indication.

 

sana feels dirty. 

 

_ fetch me the toys on the dresser. _ and so sana did.

 

and she feels even dirtier when she’s three fingers deep, fingering herself to the sounds of the scene in the room next to hers. 

 

hopefully nayeon doesn’t smell the scent of her sex in this “guest” room tomorrow morning.

  
  


______

  
  
  


it was the day before the match. and sana needed to let out all her frustration  _ before  _ she did something stupid at said occurrence.

 

so she took a lesser pet to a hotel room, blindfolded her, and fucked her until she cried.

 

it’s not like nayeon would ever let her do this. if she overheard her at lunch correctly, sana had been, “nothing but a quick fuck.” but really, they’ve only gotten  _ close _ to fucking a fuck ton of times. not fucked a ton of times. or at all. how much nayeon sized herself up was laughable.

 

but as she sees the blindfold dampen with tears, she can’t help but imagine nayeon under it, crying out and helpless with pleasure underneath her. the girl cums plenty. and sana has manners. she licks it all up, every last drop. she tastes nice enough. 

 

_ just a little taste _ . the words ring again.

 

_ oh _ what sana would do for nayeon to get an  _ actual  _ taste of sana. of her status, her emotions, all of it.

 

she tells the girl she’s free to go in a shaky voice, sinking into the empty expanse of the bed and miserably fucking herself.

  
  


________

  
  
  


sana awaits the humiliation on the sidelines of the game.

 

they’re playing a card game sana didn’t care to wrap her head around right now. she had to save all the energy for when she’s inevitably a foot stool or an insult sponge. if nayeon knew she wasn’t home last night, she didn’t say anything. she doubts nayeon checks her room late at night, though. plus sana usually the first one up anyway. either way, it’d be the worst at best, and hell if it turns out she wasn’t as discreet as she thought.

 

but she hadn’t wagered sana off. she kept her promise. so maybe she didn’t know she left.

 

“hey,” someone says quietly behind her. it startles sana back into reality.

 

“hey,” she says back, clearing her throat.

 

she had no idea if the voice were that of a pet or a master. there were always a lot of random students sana had never seen before when nayeon plays. curiosity gets the best of her, and she turns to face the soft noise.

 

there’s muffled laughter, then it hits her.

 

the girl spits in her face, friend group huddling beside her as they laugh until they’re breathless. sana remains unphased. at least on the outside. tears are stinging her eyes and so is the spit, but she knows she can play it off.

 

“knock it off,” nayeon calls out to the crowd. sana looks up from her slimy and bandaged hands.

 

they look at each other, sana looking unsure and nayeon looking hurt. whether by the game or the sight of her, she didn’t know.

 

“come here,” she throws her cards down, effectively throwing the round for her as whispered boos and cheers fill the room. 

 

she gets up and throws her sweater off, looking like she’s trying hard to keep the angry look on.

 

“here,” she says, lips forming a small line.

 

“i-“

 

“take it!” she yells.

 

sana takes it, wiping her face and wishing she could blow her nose in it as payback. but she just pinches it where its dry and hands it back.

 

“i don’t want that. it’s garbage to me now. i’ll have to burn that one,” she scoffs. “now make yourself useful and leave.”

 

but nayeon slips an arm behind her and puts her lips to her ear, whispering so quietly that jeongyeon would be lucky if she got a word of it in the noisy room.

 

“i’m sorry. i’ll see you at home,” she whispers with a shove.

  
  


________

  
  


sana had fallen asleep before nayeon got home. she knew the girl didn’t take her keys (that was sana’s job), but it was late. it was 12am when her eyes fluttered shut, to be exact. 

 

where nayeon had gone, sana had no clue. she wasn’t dumb. she knew one game couldn’t possibly be six hours long.

 

but at 2am there's an incessant ringing of the bell, and sana has to drag herself over to the door and open it.

 

it’s nayeon, of course. her hair is tousled and she looks like she’s been crying. neither in a seemingly sexual way.

 

“sana?” she says, puffy eyes going from completely black to somewhat dim as she steps inside.

 

sana doesn’t know what to say. she just rubs the sleep out of her eyes, yawning as the older girl shuts the door and walks up close to her.

 

“how’d it go?” sana finally thinks to ask. she’s suddenly anxious, remembering the stakes and realizing nayeon must have a reason to be in this state.

 

“ended in a draw,” she sniffles.

 

“then why are you-“

 

nayeon kisses her. her lips seem to freeze against her before moving in time, but they catch up, kisses wet and sloppy and desperate.

 

sana feels nayeon’s warm grip on her arms. it’s not as strong as it is when nayeon is trying to prove a point, or look good for the other masters. it’s gentle and sweet, a soft grasp on her forearms followed by soft moans against her lips.

 

nayeon pushes her into the couch, tongue sliding past teeth as she makes sure to take in as much of sana as she can.

 

her fingers play with her uniform, thumbing the fabric of her shirt into her neck. her index finger grazes the collar, making her pull away.

 

“you kept it on,” she laughs. “weren’t you sleeping?”

 

sana is breathing hard, words taking longer than normal to register in her head.

 

“it’s a simple rule, no?” she laughs. her teasing has less confidence in it than it usually does.

 

nayeon just smiles, taking the time to catch her breath and look at sana’s features. she’s beautiful.

 

nayeon grabs her by the backs of her thighs and pulls her up and onto her lap.

 

sana is bouncing excitedly on top of her, and all the blood in nayeon’s body seems to rush down below.

 

“ _ god _ i want to fuck you,” nayeon laughs. her hands go under sana’s shirt, playing with the hem of her skirt. 

 

sana wraps her arms around nayeon’s neck. she kisses her forehead, then her cheek, then her jaw. she follows it up to her ear, where she giggles and bites at the earlobe.

 

“please fuck me, master.”

 

it’s a simple request. but she practically moans it out. 

 

yet nayeon moans too, overcome with disparity as she picks sana up, waist-to-waist with her as she takes her to her room and throws her on the bed.

 

“stay dressed. i want to do it myself,” nayeon says as she messes with something in the top drawer of her dresser. probably a harness. sana saw her collection when she was told to go find one the other day. so she just lays there, legs spread, every single bit of friction making her moan. 

 

nayeon is getting clumsy. she can tell, as she’s scrambling with something. it’s cute. her face is red and she looks so desperate.

 

sana remembers their first night together. it was nothing like this, nothing sweet or intimate. just pure lust, and lust that never sated.

 

what she felt then heightens into the mix of emotions she feels right now. she’s desperate. 

 

“just touch me,” sana begs, once again feeling mindless and high off frustration.

 

nayeon looks over at sana. she’s gripping the sheets.

 

“whatever you say. whatever you want.”

 

_ today, and every day after it. it’s all yours, anything you want,  _ is what she wants to say. but she’s probably heard that enough. this is a rich school full of rich kids who’ve never experienced not getting everything they want. the words are an empty romantic gesture at best. if anything, their great feat together could probably be seen as impressive to some. 

 

instead she crawls on the bed, empty handed as her lips find sana’s again.

 

nayeon is careful not to touch her. not yet. her hands are shaking. her brain feels awry. everything feels like too much and too little all at once.

 

“relax,” sana says when nayeon’s kisses get wary. “i want this.”

 

nayeon nods, fingertips sinking into her soft skin as her lips latch onto sana’s neck. her nervous hands come out and up to start unbuttoning her top, clumsy and reckless. sana helps her, guiding her shaky hands down, then into her shirt and under her bra.

 

nayeon is on top of her, on her knees as sana takes control of her hand. her lips are parted and her eyes are cloudy as sana shows her where it feels best. something starts to come over her, it’s overwhelming, consuming,  _ painful _ . nayeon moans weakly, seeming to fall apart with every brush of her fingers across sana’s skin.

 

she takes control of her own hand again, gliding along sana’s abdomen. she’s warm and sensitive, giggling as nayeon explores. then she finally undresses her torso.

 

“up,” her head gestures to her hips. sana listens, lifting herself up and moving in time with nayeon as she slides her skirt off.

 

they’re both too high on adrenaline to bother with her knee highs, or even her underwear. nayeon just slides her hand underneath the fabric, smiling as sana grabs at her the second she touches her clit.

 

sana is whining, clawing at nayeon’s uniform, kissing the arm keeping nayeon up desperately.

 

“relax,” nayeon laughs, kissing her forehead. sana calms down slightly, but whines again when nayeon’s fingers stop moving.

 

“mmm,” sana whimpers. “why’d you stop?”

 

now she kisses her nose, hand moving again until three fingers enter her. sana’s eyes close, probably roll to the back of her head. she pumps slowly, not wanting to swallow a single moan that escapes sana’s lips.

 

“you’re so pretty,” nayeon says, lips fumbling on the side of sana’s mouth. sana turns a bit, wanting to feel her lips on hers. but she’s whining so much, only whimpering against nayeon’s lips.

 

nayeon noses at her cheek. “so pretty and obedient. i don’t deserve it.” she smiles, fingering her a little faster.

 

“but the other masters? they don’t deserve you either,” she says confidently, kissing her slowly. 

 

“i really  _ really  _ don’t either, but...” nayeon counters herself again. then finally pulls off sana’s underwear.

 

“but that doesn’t matter,” sana moans, shivering when the cold air hits her where she’s most warm. nayeon’s mouth quickly replaces the cold, lapping around her clit until sana is seeing stars.

 

sana’s fingers comb through nayeon’s hair calmly, even as sana inches closer to her climax.

 

nayeon looks so peaceful as her tongue travels deeper inside her. her eyes are closed, tired eyes looking as ease. her hands are wrapped around her legs, holding her down gently. her nose lightly pokes at her clit as her motions go on, and sana is gasping and pushing nayeon deeper inside her before she knows it.

 

without a word, sana cums. and without a sound, nayeon licks it up.

 

nayeon comes up, wetness bright on her face. she’s smiling, somewhere in the mix of happy and smug.

 

“crazy where bluffing in a card game can get you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... might have just left it one chapter but i could not SLEEP with the ideas i had for it. the hierarchy of kakegurui really interested me, and since the anime didn’t touch on it too much i thought i’d expand on it myself. as for this fics standing with that information though, idk where it’s gonna go. let’s see what happens after i read the manga... or get too many ideas. and if you read this with no knowledge of the au, bless your patience.


End file.
